


New Beginnings

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan





	New Beginnings

The pot of tea was hot and ready. She poured two cups, knowing he liked  
it, unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

He entered.

She stood.

"Doctor Fraiser."

"Jonas?"

He walked over and they sat. He took the cup and sipped.

She did the same.

"You wanted some advice?"

He looked shy. "Yeah." He swallowed. "What is the best way to ask an  
earth woman on a date?"

She smiled. "A date?"

"Yeah.."

"The best way is usually direct, just ask her."

He smiled. "Care to go on a date?"

She stopped, stared. Well, this was something new…


End file.
